<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Rush by saltykeishima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055902">Sugar Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltykeishima/pseuds/saltykeishima'>saltykeishima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess, White Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltykeishima/pseuds/saltykeishima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines ended, white day is coming. Chocolates and roses? nah. more like, strawberry cakes and sugar rush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi ! i tried a different writing style in this fic, sana magustuhan niyo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ano 'to?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"may mata ka diba? apat pa nga e, try mong tignan." hindi ko mawari kung kabang-kaba ba 'tong kausap ko, o sadyang gago lang talaga siya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hindi pa rin ako makapaniwalang tumingin sa kanya, at sa paper bag na pilit niyang inaabot sa akin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seryoso ba?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Itong nasa harapan ko? Kageyama Tobio? yung mapride na hari na akala mo naman me bansa na pinapatakbo't may mga alipin na palaging nakasunod, nasa harap ko ngayon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>may bitbit na bulaklak at paper bag na nag lalaman siguro ng mga bagay na ayaw kong makita?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"kung nanttrip ka kageyama, tangina tigilan mo." iritang sambit ko, dahan-dahan niyang binaba ang kanyang mga hawak sa bench na katabi namin at inis na tumingin sa akin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hindi ako nakikipag biruan ngayon, bakit niya ginagawa 'to? mag kaaway kami diba? ni isang beses hindi kami nag tagpo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bakit?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gago ka ba? bakit ako manttrip?!" tugon niya. "Well news flash! hindi ako nanttrip at gusto kita! pwede bang tanggapin mo na lang?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>okay, what the fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>okay, kei kalma.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Seryo-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"alam mo tangina kung ayaw mo edi iwanan mo yan dyan!" bulyaw niya sa akin at nanatili akong nakatitig sa mukha niyang dating maamo, ngayon hindi ko na alam kung namumula ba siya sa galit o sa hiya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"bwiset, sa lahat pa ng tao bakit ikaw pa." dagdag pa niya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukki!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nanatili pa rin akong nakatitig sa kanya, gulat ang mababakas sa aking sistema, hanggang sa siya'y tumalikod, at galit na nag lakad papalayo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit, what just happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hoy tsukki!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Napaupo ako sa bench dahil sa halu-halong nararamdaman ko, hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit ambilis ng tibok ng puso ko, hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit ako namumula't para bang sa kahit anong oras ay, bigla nalang akong bibigay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kasabay ng aking pag buntong hininga ay pasimple kong sinulyapan ang puting rosas at paper bag na katabi ko, ano kayang laman ng paper bag?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kinuha ko ito at tinignan kung ano ang nasa loob.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hindi nga talaga ako makapaniwala, he likes me? may nakita akong maliit na papel na naka tupi sa takip ng strawberry cake at kinuha rin ito.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>oi, di naman sa sinasabi kong gusto kita, pero sana magustuhan mo 'to" </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i chuckled, fucking dumbass, kakasabi mo lang sakin na gusto mo ako. Nilabas ko ang strawberry cake sa paper bag at tinitigan ito.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why kageyama?, bakit ako?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>now i'm confused, hindi ko na alam kung ano yung nararamdaman ko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i don't know kung paano ako sasagot sa unexpected confession ng mahal na hari.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i need time to think, iiwasan ko mu-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TSU-KI-SHI-MA KEI !</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bumalik ang diwa ko sa reyalidad, muntik pang mahulog yung phone ko sa gulat, kinginang yan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ano bang nangyayari sayo hoy? sabihin mo nga tangina abnoy kana ilang araw ka ng ganyan" iritang sabi ng katapat ko't umirap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fuck, natulala nanaman ako, hindi pa rin ako maka get over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"sorry, eto na nga." pag hingi ko ng paumanhin kay yamaguchi na siyang kanina pa nag aabang sa ikkwento ko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"kasi ano" panimula ko, fuck! ang hirap sabihin, nakakahiya ewan ko ba, di ko masabi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ano?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"si kageyama" napakamot ako sa aking batok at naramdaman ko ang pamumula ng aking pisngi, i fucking hate it here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"anong meron kay kageyama?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"nung 14, nakipag kita sakin tas binigyan ako ng white rose saka strawberry cake." there i said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?! TANGINA HOYNDVSJSH" nagulat ako ng biglabg sumigaw si yams kaya nilapat ko ang kamay ko sa bibig niya para manahimik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"shh! calm down! nakakahiya maraming tao!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh my god tsukki! sabi na e!" tuwang-tuwa namang sabi niya na pinag taka ko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ha?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"sabi na may gagawin si kags e!" what? "he asked me nung nakaraan kung ano ba daw yung brand ng strawberry cake na favorite mo, saka tinanong niya din kung san makakabili!" excited na dagdag niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he did what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"jusko teka lang, kailangan malaman nila yach to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no, wag muna." pag pipigil ko sa kanya, wag muna, hindi ko pa alam gagawin ko kaya wag muna. "please, satin lang muna 'to"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he calmed down, and gave me a softened expression na siguro ikinatuwa niya lalo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"okay, ano bang problema mo?" tanong niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>what? 'di niya ba nakikita yung reyalidad? isa pa tong hibang parang tanga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hulaan mo." sabi ko at umirap, "umayos ka nga?" nakataas kilay niyang tugon at napabuntong hininga na lang ako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"engot ka ba? hindi mo ba naiisip kung bat yon nag kagusto sakin? araw-araw kaming nag aaway halos mag patayan na nga, fuck he even said he hates me!" dire-diretso kong sabi sa kanya't tinignan siya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 'di mo ba nahahalata? o manhid ka lang?" tanong niya sa akin, what the fuck? " baka hindi mo lang napapansin kung paano siya tumingin sa'yo." dagdag niya pa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"even you? hibang na talaga kayo-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"just shut up and accept the fact na may gusto siya sayo! wala namang masama 'don diba?, ang dami-daming babae't lalaki na nag kakagusto sa'yo pero 'bat para kang sinasalisihan sa pwet nung si tobio na yung umamin?" inis niyang sabi sa akin, hindi ako makasagot, tangina na korneran ako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"unless?" dagdag niya pa habang dudang nakatingin sa akin. "unless may gusto ka sa kanya kaya ka ganyan?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that shit hitted me hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>napayuko na lang ako sa aking napagtanto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yams." tawag ko sa kanya. "pano mo nalamang may gusto ka kay yachi?" nakayukong tanong ko sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ako?" napangiting sumandal si yams sa upuan niya. " ang naisip ko lang non, gusto ko siyang makasama lagi, gusto kong nakikita ko siya lagi." dagdag niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i'm so fucked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Di ko alam, pero sa lahat ng anggulo cute siya sa paningin ko? basta! narealize ko na lang din na gusto ko na siya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"fucking sap."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"shut up tsukki? ikaw nga in denial pa rin hanggang ngayon e"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"and if i say im in love with him?" pangagatong ko sa barahan naming dalawa at bigla kaming natahimik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"edi good." pag tatapos ni yams sa usapan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i don't know anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"kei, umamin kana." panghihikayat niya sa akin na siyang ikinakaba ko lalo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it's been a month nang senaryo na yon, march na, hindi na rin kami nag uusap, ni pansinan sa practice wala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>pake ko ba don?! tangina naman bakit ba kasi siya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tumayo na ako't nag simulang mag lakad papaalis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i need more time to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>👑🌙</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"im home."  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>kei? nak!" sinalubong ako ni mama ng isang mahigpit na yakap, agad ko siyang niyakap pabalik at hinalikan ang kanyang bumbunan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"kamusta lakad niyo ni tadashi?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"okay lang po." simpleng sagot ko't hinubad ko na ang aking sapatos at itim na coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ma, si kuya?" tanong ko na siyang ikinagulat niya. napangiti na lang siya sa nag tatanong kong mga mata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"andon sa kwarto niya, kasama nobya niya, kausapin mo 'yon kei, miss ka na non." tuloy-tuloy niyang sabi habang nag lalakad patungong kusina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>wala na akong ibang matakbuhan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>napabuntong hininga na lang ako't kumatok ng tatlong beses sa pintuan ng kwarto ng aking nakakatandang kapatid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>rinig ko ang mabilis na pagkalabog ng kanyang mga paa't binuksan niya agad ang pintuan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"kei? kei!!" tuwang tuwa niyang tawag sa akin habang nakangiti ng malapad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"pano mo nalamang gusto mo si ate saeko?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh? anong meron dito? uy kei! ang laki mo na ha!" salubong sakin ni ate saeko't niyakap ako ng mahigpit, pasimple ko namang siyang niyakap pabalik at binitawan agad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ate, it's nice to see you again." pagbati ko sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Masyado kang pormal kei, namiss kita!, sige mag usap muna kayo ni aki, mukang seryoso yung pag uusapan niyo e."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"eh? sure ka babe? baka medyo matagalan kami"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"okay lang ano ka ba? tutulungan ko na lang si tita mag luto ng dinner! sige na go shoo shoo!" pang tataboy niya kay kuya na ikinatawa lang rin nilang dalawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ma! sa balcony lang kami ni kei!!" sigaw ni kuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wag mag papatagal, maraming lamok dyan!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌙👑</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"so, bakit natanong yan ng kapatid kong sukang-suka naman sa lovelife?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"shut up kuya, may kaibigan lang ako-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh please wag mo akong idaan dyan sa i have a friend na yan, finally narealize mo na din." napatingin ako sa kanya at nakita ko siyang nakangiting nakatingin sa akin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"wag mo kong tignan ng ganyan kei, sige para masagot ko yung tanong mo, nalaman ko na gusto ko si saeko nung nasabi ko sa sarili kong hindi ko kayang makita siyang may kasamang iba." ang daldal ni kuya bwiset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ayokong aminin sa sarili ko." tahimik kong sabi sa kanya. "ayokong aminin sa sarili kong gusto ko siya, kasi ang alam ko ayaw niya sa akin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌙👑</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tobio, same place, tomorrow 10am."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>huh? sino to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"this is tsukishima by the way, wear something nice your highness, ayokong may mukhang granada akong kasama bukas."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>what the heck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mabilis akong napabangon sa mensaheng natanggap ko, what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>anong kailangan neto? diba ayaw niya sakin?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bahala siya dyan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>👑🌙</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"tobio, after ng date mo punta ka agad sa bahay ha?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>now what the fuck is this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>akala ko ba ako gusto neto?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah, sure." sabi niya't umupo na siya sa bench na pinag kakitaan namin noon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mahigpit kong hinawakan ang baunan na nasa kamay ko't lumabas sa aking pinag tataguan, kailangan ko ng explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tahimik akong umupo sa tabi niya, hindi ko siya tinignan mata sa mata, at inis na lang akong napatingin sa kawalan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"tsukishima, bakit?" panimula niya. "oh eto para sayo." inis kong sambit sa kanya at padabog na inabot ang baunan na bitbit ko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ano to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"may mata ka diba? try mong tignan." pang rerebat ko sa kanya gamit ang mga salitang ginamit niya sa akin dati, nanatili akong nakatingin sa gilid dahil sa hiya at kaba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"sino yon?" bwiset kong tanong sa kanya at tinignan siya, gulat naman ako ng nakangiti siya habang nakatingin sa laman ng baunan na ibinigay ko sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"pano mo nasabing ayaw niya sayo?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"sinasabi niya sa kin palagi malamang"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"paano kung way niya lang yon para itago yung nararamdaman niya sayo?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"nag seselos ka ata e" sabi niya sa akin at binigyan ako ng mapang asar na tingin, hah! asa siya! don siya sa babae niya!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"shut up, asa ka."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"bakit mo ko binigyan neto kei?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hulaan mo." iritang sabi ko sa kanya't umirap, tangina naman neto, take the hint! fucking dumbass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>gulat na lang akong napatingin sa kanya nang marinig ko siyang tumawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oo nga, unfortunately, nahulog ako sa diktador na hari na kaharap ko ngayon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"pinsan ko yon, may family gathering dapat kami ngayon, kaso sabi mo mag kita tayo." pag lilihis niya sa topic at kita ko na unti-unting namula ang kanyang pisngi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"edi syempre, inuna kita, minsan lang 'to e." natawa nanaman siya, nahihibang na ba ako? 'bat tawa to ng tawa ngayon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"anyare sayo? ang weird, ampanget mo tumawa" wronf kei, cute kamo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"shut up wag mo kong igaya sayo." inis agad siyang tumingin sakin pero naging kalmado din agad. "sugar rush lang, mali ako ng napindot sa vending machine, chocolate nainom ko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sana lagi ka na lang uminom ng chocolate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>sige kei, noted chocolate na lagi iinumin ko." shit, i voiced out my thoughts nakakahiya, ramdam ko na talaga yung pagpula ng aking mukha, hanggang leeg yung hiya ko amputa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he called me kei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>shit, di ako marunong sa ganto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"tobio"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hmm?" what the fuck?! bat ganon lang kadali sa kanya na tawagin siya sa first name niya?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"di ko alam kung pano to." i said, pertaining to our blossoming relationship. "me too. but let's try?" tugon niya't napatingin ako sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sa ika labing apat ng marso, aking hinawakan ang kamay ng aking mahal na hari, dahan-dahan kong pinagsalikop ang aking mga kamay, habang ang puso ko'y nag wawala sa saya at kaba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"pahawak ako." nahihiyang paalam ko sa kanya habang siya naman ay ngumiti sa akin ng malapad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sugar rush huh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"okay po, thank you sa curry, dapat white chocolate to e!" masayang pag papasalamat niya sakin, hinigpitan ko ang paghawak sa kanyang kamay at pabirong sinabi,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"bakit? ikaw nga strawberry cake yung binigay mo sakin nung valentines a, quits lang wag kang maarte tangina mo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>wala namang masama kei kung susubukan mo, kung ayaw edi okay, pag gusto edi okay rin, hindi tayo nagmamahal para mag demand na mahalin tayo pabalik, kuha mo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"kei, sabihin mo sakin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ang ano?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yung ano." nahihiyang sabi niya. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah ayon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i chuckled, napaka fucking cute, pero di ko sasabihin sa kanya syempre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>imbes na sabihin ko sa kanya yung mga katagang gusto niyang marinig, nakapikit kong hinalikan ang kanyang noo.</span>
</p><p>spring is coming</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the shadow always exists with the moon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"i love you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you ! sigawan niyo ko sa twitter: @saltykeishima</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>